


first moon

by brumel



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumel/pseuds/brumel
Summary: Nothing can make Rin happier than traveling with Lord Sesshomaru, nothing except finding herself alone with him.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	first moon

The moments where they found themselves alone were rare. Sometimes, Jaken lost them as he ended up lost in his own tales, but Lord Sesshomaru didn't linger. As if one instant alone with her was forbidden, he sometimes flew somewhere, or simply told her firmly to stay.

And Rin...Rin wanted nothing more than one moment alone with him.

His rare visits at Kaede's hut didn't provide much opportunity for privacy. She caught Lord Sesshomaru exchanging looks with the old woman once, as if they had agreed on something.

Rin had foolishly believed that she was allowed the same chance proximity with him as Sango and Kagome had with their husbands.

She sighs, her cold cheek pressed against her palm laid on the cold ground. Jaken had fallen asleep at her back, and their fellow travel mate also offered her a view of his much larger back.

It seemed that these days, all she could do was stare at him longingly, without getting a chance to touch.

But Lord Sesshomaru was merciful. He surely heard her wistful sigh, and decided to indulge her.

"Come, Rin," she hears him call.

"Ah. Yes!" 

Rising to her feet, her cloak falls off her shoulders as she hurries to Lord Sesshomaru's side.

She sits, so close that her thighs brush against his knee. His focus is on the splendid view of the mountains, his chin resting against the back of his hand. She stares at him until his eyes shift to her, and realizes she's been staring for too long.

Her eyes drift to her knees, her cheeks warming up, feeling his gaze on her.

"Are you bored, Rin?" 

She lifts her head, shocked that he would even consider that notion.

"Not at all, Sesshomaru-sama."

The demon turns his head towards her, giving her his full attention. 

"I trust you would tell this Sesshomaru if something troubles you," he murmurs.

The source of her troubles is looking straight at her. But telling him would cause misunderstandings, or even worse—cause further distance between them. 

She still owes the demon lord honesty. It has always been easy to be herself with him, in the past. When she was little, before he sent her to live with Kaede, everything had been simple. Words came easily.

With age, with time, Sesshomaru remained the same and yet she changed.

"Please, don't misunderstand."

She takes a deep breath. "Rin has waited for years for your return, hoping that you did not forget her."

She brings her knees against her chest, making herself smaller next to his imposing form. She felt small, but never frightened around him. Lord Sesshomaru had never hurt her.

"I love you, and...you've never let me show you."

Her head is down, even though her lord rarely shows what he feels. She supposes it hurts less to confess her feelings without looking at his face.

"Rin," he calls.

She lifts her head, but refuses to look at him.

"So you are upset," he concludes. 

"Not at all," she mumbles. She's mad at herself for having such childish thoughts. She should be grateful he came back for her.

But a promise is a promise. He honored her decision, like he swore he would.

"How silly. Please, forget everything I've said," she says dejectedly. 

"I will not," his voice is firm.

Rin glances at him, finding him watching her. 

His hand extends towards her.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"I will honor your request," he tells her.

Her hand slips into his larger one, and then he pulls softly, bringing her against him. Her breath hitches, her body alert after having gone so long without feeling his proximity. 

She fights back the tears, kneeling between his legs and holding onto his kimono.

"It slipped from my mind that humans do not approach time as we do," he reveals, and she can feel his chest rumbling under her palms as he talks, "I made you wait, Rin."

His claws tangle into her hair as he brings a handful to his nose and smells it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Rin chooses that moment to hold his face between her palms. She fears she's gone too far the instant his hand latches onto her waist. All this time, she had dutifully waited for him to approach her first.

Her eyes close as she presses her lips against his, her mouth clumsy, eager to learn the sensation of his mouth moving against hers. She had dreamed about this many nights, it helped her feel less lonely while she stayed in the village. She'd replayed every fragment in her head, pictured him reciprocating.

She finds him kissing her back, his head tilting, one hand angling her chin.

When she pulls back to catch her breath, Lord Sesshomaru's warm eyes are on her lips before flickering to her face.

One kiss is not enough. Her heart thumps in her chest as she presses her mouth against his once again. She lets out a light gasp as she feels his tongue delve into her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Her arms move to his neck, circling it. She moans into the kiss as their chests collide. Just as Lord Sesshomaru's hold on her waist tightens, she breaks the kiss and attempts to pull him against her.

"Rin," he groans, and her heart flutters at the reverence in his voice.

She pulls him on top of her as she falls on her back, her arms still secured on his shoulders, his forearms on the grass caging her head.

"More," she mumbles, and kisses him forcefully.

"Rin," he warns, his brows knitted together.

"Please, I've wanted this for so long," she reaches for his face. 

Her plea seems to dispel whatever thoughts he had of stopping. His eyes darken as he licks into her mouth and kisses her with hunger.

"Rin.." 

His mouth moves to her ear. 

"Hmm...Sesshomaru-sama," she whispers, and lets her hand wander downwards.

Her hand finds it, just as Kagome had explained to her. That one thing men used to bring pleasure to their women...She'd seen a couple of villagers do it, although the man had the woman pressed face first against the grass. Her groans betrayed her pleasure.

She had not been able to calm down for days after seeing that.

Her palm brushes against it, and it takes only one touch to know that her demon lord is as affected by this as she is.

His posture stiffens as he moves away from her as if she's burned him.

"That will be all for today," he stays in a stiff voice.

She sits up, her kimono barring one shoulder.

"But-"

"There will be another time," he cuts off, and moves to sit in the previous position he had adopted, "One where Jaken won't be able to spy on us."

Rin hesitates, fixing her kimono. Her body had been so warm, her heart so full. 

Lord Sesshomaru's hand cups the side of her face.

"Later," he promises, and kisses her cheek.

Her heart flutters as she leans against his side, her eyes closing after looking at the mountains.

 _Lord Sesshomaru never breaks his promise_.


End file.
